


Always Be Aware of Autocorrect

by KindaAnxious



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaAnxious/pseuds/KindaAnxious
Summary: Blink should really learn to not argue about classic literature and try to spill gossip in the same day.





	Always Be Aware of Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did take this title from bmc. 
> 
> also the world needs more spromeo fics and i am but a simple supplier,.,.,.
> 
> i can't believe i used fucking ro as a nickname but we're going with it

Blink is not in a good mood. His retail job was especially shitty that day, his little sister has the flu and he can't visit his family anymore, and he got into a fight with his boyfriend, Mush. It wasn't serious, but he spent more time than he would of liked to arguing about why the Montages were the best family in _Romeo and Juliet,_ and how Romeo was just a whiny fuckboy.

So yeah, not good. He deserves some joy, ya know? It's just his friends' fault that they thought he'd be visiting his sister, and not in the apartment. 

'Oh my god!' Blink shrieks, and Spot pushes Race onto the floor, ignoring his protests. 'You... _him_... I fucking knew it.' He pauses for a moment, his smile wide, but it disappears when he realizes something. 'Not on the fucking couch.'

'Look, Blink, don't say anything-' Spot says, walking towards Blink, who has his phone in his hand, and the groupchat clearly open. 'Oh you're dead to me.' Spot mutters, before breaking out in a sprint to chase Blink, who's frantically typing, screaming and running at the same time.

Spot grabs him near the bathroom, and Blink has to look at Spot instead of his phone so he can be able to send the text. Luckily, he knows his way around a phone pretty well, even if he's pretty sure Spot bumped him when he was typing 'Race', but he's sure the groupchat will get what he means, or at least autocorrect. 

'Sent it.' He smiles smugly at his friend, while his roommate finally catches up, walking over the arguing pair to get himself some cereal. 

'Thought you were visiting your sister.' Race says casually. 

Blink shrugs, avoiding Spot's glares. 'She's got the flu. So, are you boys gonna tell me how long this has been going on for?' 

* * *

 

 **justapirate:** omfg i just caught spot and romeo kissing on the couch.

 **muuush:** what the fuck?????????

 **crunchie:** no way??? they never talk??/

 **jock kooly:** that is...,,., surprising. 

 **kathisgay:** wtf.

_**xspecsx has left the groupchat 'does david is gay'** _

**crunchie:** ^???

 **romeho:** no he fucking didn't im at my grans 

* * *

 

**romeho to xspecsx**

**romeho:** look idk why blink said that but it's not true, im telling the truth

 **romeho:** im at my grans like i said i was

 **romeho:** i wouldn't kiss spot i wouldn't do that to you

 **romeho:** heres a photo

_**romeho sent a photo** _

**romeho:** see its just me and old granny helen

 **romeho:** specs please answer me 

 **romeho:** specs???

 **romeho:** adam???/

* * *

 

Specs' apartment is all the way across town from Romeo's gran's house, yet Romeo runs as much of the journey as he could. When he finally makes it to the apartment building, he uses the key that Specs gave him a few months ago to open his door, and storms in. His eyes skim over the room, until they land on Specs in the corner, huddled into a ball.

Romeo walks towards him slowly, but Specs isn't even looking at him, so Romeo grabs his hand, and counts 1...2...3 over and over again, like he always does. 

It takes Specs a few minutes, but soon he's whispering it with Romeo, and once he's steady enough, Romeo gets out his phone and gets his classical music playlist out, putting it on shuffle.

'W-why are you here?' Specs whispers, and Romeo squeezes his hand gently. 

'Because you needed me to be there.' He smiles softly. 'I ran all the way from my gran's.'

Specs smile drops, remember what caused him to have a panic attack in the first place. 'Did you really...'

'No. I don't know why the fuck Blink said that, but I wasn't. I didn't do that to you. I _couldn't_ do that to you. I lo-' Romeo rambles, but he stops himself. '...You know.'

'I really don't, Ro. One day we're perfectly platonic pals, the next we're...more. I know you're not out as pan to your family, but you are to our friends, and I just... I need something more than a causal fuck ever once in a while. We've been best friends for _years_ , Romeo. I deserve an answer.'

Romeo gets up, letting go of Specs hand. 'I'm going to get you a glass of water.' Once he gets to the part of the kitchen where he knows Specs can't see him, he collasps onto the counter, head in his hands.

He knows he loves Specs, known ever since his second year of high school. How couldn't he? Specs' gay, attractive, a dancer, a big  ol' adorable nerd, and he's... he's Specs. And that's all he needs to be.

They started their... whatever it is, 4 months ago. It's been nice, but it's been normal at the same time. He's gotten used to it, and he's ashamed to admit that he hasn't fucked anyone else ever since he started with Specs. His friends made jokes about how Romeo's 'off his game', but the smile that him and Specs shared afterwards made him never wanna play again. 

It's cheesy, but Romeo's always been a romantic. And now it sounds like Specs wants to be something more, just like Romeo does. 

And yet Romeo's freaking out about it in a kitchen. Because he's stupid. Romeo quickly pours the glass of water, and brings it to a slightly more calm Specs, who doesn't say anything when Romeo passes it to him.

'Specs... Adam... if you wanna be something more, then I want to be too. Only if you want to be, obviously, I'm not trying to pressure you or an-' Specs kisses Romeo slowly, breaking apart with a smile.

'I'd like that.'

* * *

 

 **muuush:** alright blink i see youre active ya wee shit come on, spill

 **justapirate:** i just caught them kissing lmao

 **crunchie:** anything juicy? how long have they been doing it

 **justapirate:** little over a year, spot refused to put a label on it but i think they're offical now

 **jock kooly:** damn, romeo kept that quiet. didnt think he'd have it in him

 **justapirate:** romeo????

 **muuush:** yeah??? ya know, the guy spot was kissing

 **justapirate:** omg

 **justapirate:** it was RACE he was kissing

 **jock kooly:** blink are you fUCKING KIDDING ME

 **jock kooly:** WE ALL WERE FUCKIGN RIGHT ABOUT SPOT N RACE FUCKING

 **jock kooly:** YET YOU MADE US BELIEVE IT WAS HIM AND ROMEO????

 **justapirate:** bLAME MUSH HE MADE ME TALK SO MUCH ABOUT ROMEO AND JULIET ANYTHING THAT STARTS WITH R GETS AUTOCORRECTED TO ROMEO

Race started laughing, making Spot pause the movie they're watching to look at him. 

'Check the groupchat.'

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, i love yall regardless xxx


End file.
